Blog użytkownika:SylwiaXD/Inna opowieść Czkawki
Opowiadanie zaczyna się gdy wszyscy jeźdźcy mają 15 lat *Jest Valka ma swojego smoka Chmuroskoka. *Na razie nie ma Astrid. Ona będzie później. *Pora wiosna. *Jest nowa postać Szina *Jeźcy nie mają swoich smoków chwilowo. *Pisze z perspektywy Czkawki. *Jak chcecie zobaczyć zdjęcia Sziny i innych zdjęć do bloga to prosze http://innaopowiescczkawkizdjecia.blog.pl 1. Początek Był piękny poranek. Zaczynała się wiosna ja i moi znajomi mięliśmy po 15 lat co oznaczało, że mogliśmy szukać dla siebie smoka. Wstałem z łóżka, poszedłem na dół, tam spotkałem tate. Stoik- Gotowy jesteś na znalezienie sobie przyjaciela. Czkawka- Raczej tak. Szczerze w głębi duszy to się cieszyłem jak dziecko od dawna marzyłem mieć smoka, ale smoka można mieć jak się ma 15 lat czyli dzisiaj. Nagle ktoś zapukał, poszedłem zobaczyć kto to i zobaczyłem Szine: Szina- Chodź Czkawka czekamy tylko na ciebie. Szina to moja najlepsza przyjaciółka, znaliśmy się od najmłodszych lat, mamy swoje sekrety, była dla mnie jak siostra. Miała brązowe włosy, niebieskie oczy, była świetna w łucznictwie i ten jej charakter: ma szalone pomysły, odważna i jest wygadana. Pobiegliśmy do akademi, Gdy dobiegliśmy Sączysmark zaczoł jak zwykle marudzić. Sączysmark- No wkońcu ile można czekać już dawno powinniśmy znaleźć smoka, a my tu czekamy jak osły. Mieczyk-Słyszałaś siostra nazwał nas osłami. Szpadka- No wiesz troche się nie pomilił, bo jesteś osłem Mieczyk- Sama jesteś osłem. Nagle wleciała do akademi moja mama na swoim smoku. Valka- Jesteście gotowi na wielką przygode życia. Wszyscy- Tak!!! Valka- To dobie. Teraz dobierzcie się w pary, bo są tylko 3 łodzie. Poszliśmy do portu i tam była się podzieliliśmy: Ja z Sziną, Sączysmark z Szpadką, a Śledzik z Mieczykiem. Pożegnaliśmy się z rodziną i popłyneliśmy w morze. Na początku było fajnie gadaliśmy, opowiadaliśmy żarty, ale po 4 godzinach zaczeło nam się nudzić. Zaczeliśmy gadać o smokach. Szina- No Sączysmark jakiego smoka wytresujesz? Sączysmark- Ja oczywiście Szepto zgona. Mieczyk- Wow, będę mógł go dotknąć zanim go wytresujesz? Szpadka- Jeżeli tak to chce zobaczysz jak wbija ci kolce. Mieczyk- Nie ma szans siostra. Szpadka- Jednak będę czekać hehe. Żeby przerwać ich kłótnie, zadałem im pytanie. Czkawka- A wy bliźniacy jakiego smoka spróbujecie wytresować ? Szpadka- Ja bym chciała bardzo wytresować Zmiennoskrzydłego. Mieczyk- Mam nadzieje, że cię opluje kwasem hehehe. Szpadka- prędziej ciebie, bracie. Szina- A ty Mieczyk. Mieczyk- Co ja? Szina- Jakiego smoka wytresujesz ? Mieczyk- Ja bym chciał Szep... nie, nie koszm... nie, już wiem Tajfumeranga. Szina- Serio ? Takiego smoka chcesz wytresować, prędziej on cię połknie w całości niż ty się do niego zbliżysz. Szpadka- No i o to chodzi. Mieczyk- Naprawde to trzeba to sprawdzić, prawda siostra. Szpadka- Pewnie. Śledzik- No, a wy Szina i Czkawka jakiego smoka wytresujecie, bo jesteście w tym najlepsi. Szina- Najlepsi, może Czkawka ale ja. Sączysmark- Już nie bądź taka skromna, ty jako pierwsza dotknełaś Śmiertnika Zębacza. Śledzik- Mimo, że był półdziki. Szina- Przecież to nie było takie trudne. Nawet Czkawka go dotknął. Czkawka- Bo ty mi powiedziałaś jak do niego podejść. Szina- Ale nie zapomne jak Sączysmark, chciał pierwszy go dotknąć, od razu dostał ogniem, biegał i krzyczał jak mała dziewczynka. Wszyscy- Hahahaha. Sączysmark- Wcale nie krzyczałem jak dziewczynka. Szina- I tak było zabawnie. Jeżeli chodzi o pytanie... Jeszcze nie wiem, a ty Czkawka ? Czkawka- Zobaczymy jakie smoki będą. Zaczeło się ściemniać. Śledzik- Chodźmy spać. Jutro czeka nas masa niespodzianek. Wszyscy się zgodzili i poszli spać. Oprucz nas, Szina była jakaś nieobecna i patrzyła na księżyc. Czkawka- Czemu jesteś taka nieobecna ? Szina- Myśle. Czkawka- Nad czym ? Szina- Czy damy rade wytresować jakiegoś smoka ? Czkawka- No prosze, odważna Szina boi się, że nie wytresuje smoka- Powiedziałem sarkastycznie- Pewnie, że znajdziemy i będzie dużo zabawy z nimi. Szina- Myślisz ? Czkawka- No pewnie to będą nasi przyjaciele. Szina- A ja nie jestem twoją przyjaciółką ? Czkawka- Pewnie, że nie. Szina- Co ?! Czkawka- Jesteś dla mnie jak siostra i nic tego nie zmieni. Szina- Och... To dobrze, bo już cię chciałam wrzucić do wody. Czkawka- Miałem szczęście hehe. Szina- Jak zwykle hehe. Nagle usłyszeliśmy tajemniczy ryk, ale nie wiedziałem co to był za smok. Czkawka- Co to było ? Szina- Nie wiem, pierwszy raz go słysze. Potem zobaczyliśmy troche smoka przy księżycu, ale był tak szybki, że nie nic nie zobaczyłem. Czkawka- Co to był za smok ? Szina- Nie mam pojęcia, ale chyba leci w kierunku smoczej wyspy. Czkawka- Może na smoczej wyspie się dowiemy, co to było. Szina- Zobaczymy jutro, narazie chodźmy spać chyba, że wolisz być przekąską dla smoka przez niewyspanie. Czkawka- No co ty ? Szina- Na serio mówie. Dobra Czkawka dobranoc. Poszła spać, poszedłem w jej ślady. Czkawka- Dobranoc Szina. 2. Smocza wyspa Byłem sam w lesie. Nagle pojawił się cień w postaci wilka, chciał się ze mną bawić, ale kiedy się zbliżyłem do niego zniknoł. Za drzewa pojawił się tajemniczy zielony smok, zaczoł na mnie warczeć, ale nie zaatakował tylko popatrzył na mnie, zobaczyłem czerwone oczy, pełne złości i poleciał. Nagle usłyszałem ryki smoków, poszedłem za ich głosem, gdy doszedłem zobaczyłem tego smoka, który łapał smoki. Niestety on mnie zobaczył,podleciał do mnie, chwycił mnie i chciał mnie zabić, gdy znikąd pojawił się cienisty wilk i pomógł mi go pokonać. Niespodziewanie podszedł do mnie i zobaczyłem na jego plecach skrzydła, wsiadłem na niego i zabrałem smoka jako moje trofeum do berk. Gdy doleciałem do domu wszyscy się ucieszyli na mój widok, szczególności moi rodzice i Szina. Pokazałem im smoka, ale on zaczoł się budzić, spojrzał na mnie i zobaczyłem niebieskie oczy, podeszłem do niego, wyciągłem do niego rękę i go dotknołem. Nagle mnie odepchnął i podrapał mnie pazure w okolice serca. Smok zaczoł łapać nam smoki i nastała ciemność. ---- Nagle poczułem zimną wode co mnie obudziło całkowicie. Czkawka- Co się dzie.. Szina zasłania mi usta ręką. Szina- Cicho... Po pierwsze nie mogłam cię obudzić i strasznie się rzucałeś, więc wpadłam na pomysł z wodą. A po drugie chce obudzić wszystkich, pomożesz mi ? Zobaczyłem, że jesteśmy na smoczej wyspie, a obok nas były łodzie. Usłyszałem chrapanie Sączysmarka,Szina opuściła dłoń i mogłem mówić. Czkawka- Jaki masz plan ? Szina się uśmiechneła złośliwie. Szina- Widzisz tamte Straszliwce ? Pokazała na skałe, gdzie było jakieś 10 Straszliwców. Czkawka- Już chyba wiem, co chcesz zrobić. Wzieliśmy ryby z łodzi, pokazaliśmy im Straszliwcą i wrzuciliśmy ryby do łodzi. Ja do Śledzika i Szpadki, a Szina do Sączysmarka i Mieczyka, Straszliwece poleciały jak strzały po ryby, a my się schowaliśmy za skałami. Nagle usłyszeliśmy krzyki naszych towarzyszy. Sączysmark- CO SIĘ DZIEJE ?!!! Miieczyk- NA POMOC!!! Szpadka- ZABIERZCIE JE ODE MNIE!!! Śledzik- ATAKUJĄ NAS!!! POMOCY!!! Uciekli z łodzi jak poparzeni, a my w śmiech. Sączysmark- Myślicie, że to było zabawne! - Widać było, że jest zły. Szina- Oj tak... haha... i to ...haha... bardzo. Czkawka- Żałuje, że siebie nie widziałeś haha, tańczyłeś i krzyczałeś jak wariat haha.- Też nie mogłem postrzymać śmiechu. Śledzik- Dobra. Koniec złośliwości, bo jeszcze poleje się krew. Szpadka i Mieczyk- My chcemy to zobaczyć !!! Szina- Śledzik ma racje, wkońcu jesteśmy na wyspie smoków. Nagle oni zorientowali się, że są na smoczej wyspie. Czkawka- To jak robimy, idziemy razem czy osobno. Sączysmark- Ja nie potrzebuje niańki, Czkawka. Sam sobie poradze najlepiej. Ech... którędy mam iść. Szina- Najlepiej przed siebie. Sączysmark- No przecież wiem, sprawdzałem cię.- Powiedział zmieszanie. Szina- To lepiej mnie nie sprawdzaj tylko idź. Sączysmark poszed przed siebie. Czkawka- No, a wy ? Śledzik- Ja ide sam, samemu będzie mi lepiej i nikt mi nie będzie przeszkadzał.- Tu spojrzał na bliźniaków. Oni się kłócili Szpadka- Nie, pójdziemy w lewo. Mieczyk- Nie, lepiej w prawo. I zaczeli się bić. Czkawka- Rozumiem cię. Śledzik poszedł w prawo. Szpadka- Skoro Śledzik poszedł w prawo to my bracie, pójdziemy w lewo. Mieczyk- Niech ci będzie siostra. Bliźniacy poszli w lewo. Szina- To co idziemy razem. Czkawka- Pewnie. I poszliśmy przed siebie. 3 Pierwszy dzień. Szliśmy lasem, było pochmurnje i zapowiadało się na deszcz. Chodziliśmy tak z jakieś 2 godziny, żaden smok nas nie wybrał. Czkawka- Jak myślisz, kiedy znajdziemy sobie smoka. Szina- Wiesz jak to jest, smok sam musi cię wybrać. Czkawka- No wiem, już widzieliśmy: Gronkle, Śmiertniki i koszmary, a one nic. Szina- No co na to poradzisz, wytrzymaj coś czuje, że już niedługo znajdziemy sobie smoka. Nagle usłyszeliśmy skrzydła Gronkiela za sobą, odwróciliśmy się. Śledzik- Zobaczcie, mam smoka. Szina- To fajnie. Czkawka- Cudownie.- Niezadowolenie to powiedziałem. Śledzik- Nie martw się Czkawka. Jesteś najlepszym jeźdźcem zaraz znajdziesz sobie smoka. Czkawka- Jasne. Śledzik- To ja wam nie przeszkadzam. Poleciał na Berk. Czkawka- Widzisz, Śledzik pierwszy znalazł smoka, a my nic. Szina- Nie denerwuj się. Czkawka- Ja się nie denerwuje. Szina- Serio ? Czkawka- No może troche. Niespodziewanie usłyszeliśmy wybuch. Szina- Słyszałeś ? Czkawka- Gdzieś niedaleko. Poszliśmy zobaczyć co to było, okazało się, że to Zębiróg gonił bliźniaków. Szpadka- Bierzcie Mieczyka, a mnie zostawice. Mieczyk- Dlaczego mnie, bierzcie ją. Szina- Hej, bliźniacy rozdzielcie się. Niesamowite oni ją posłuchali, chyba pierwszy raz, Szpadka pobiegła w prawo, a Mieczyk w lewo. Smok nie mogąc się rozdzielić, wywalił się. Mieczyk- Udało się siostra. Przeżyliśmy. Szpadka- No. To co jeszcze raz. Wtedy smok wstał i spojrzał na ich badawczo i troche zło wrogo. Mieczyk- Ty siostra, zobacz jak on dziwnie na nas patrzy. Szpadka - no właśnie, nie podoba mi się to. Mieczyk- To co robimy ? Szpadka- Nie wiem. Krzyknąłem do nich. Czkawka- Pokłońcie się. Szpadka- Po co ? Czkawka- Zdobędziecie dzięki temu szacunek smoka. Mieczyk- Po co ? Załamałem się. Czkawka- Wy serio, nie słuchacie co jest na lekcji. Szpadka- Naprawde my się uczymy ? Smok coraz bardziej zbliżał się do nich i zaczoł na dodatek warczeć. Szina- Pokłońcie się, albo smok was zje. Mieczyk- Chce to zobaczyć. Szina- Ciebie też zje. Nagle bliźniacy się pokłonili się smokowi, smok popatrzał na nich i też się pokłonił. Czkawka- Dobra, teraz wyciągnijcie rękę i go dotknijcie. Szpadka i Mieczyk posłuchali, wyciągneli rękę i smok ich dotknął. Szina- Brawo, teraz ostatnia rzecz, lot na smoku. Szpadka i Mieczyk- Super Mieczyk- Ja biore lewą głowe. Szpadka- To ja prawą. Wsiedli na nie i polecieli, przy okazji rozwolili kilka drzew. Mieczyk- Zróbmy to jeszcze raz. Szpadka- Zgadzam się z tobą. Poszliśmy dalej Szina- A tak w ogóle Czkawka, mam do ciebie pytanie. Czkawka- Jakie ? Szina- Co ci się śniło, że się tak rzucałeś? Czkawka- Wiesz co, narazie nie che o tym mówić, może później. Szina- OK... Przypadkowo usłyszeliśmy Sączysmarka. Sączysmark- Sączy...Sączy...Smark...Smark...Smark. Czkawka- Aha... Słychać, że Sączysmark też znalazł sobie smoka. Szina- Nic na to nie poradzisz. Wylądował Sączysmark na swoim smoku- Koszmar Ponocnik. Sączysmark- Zobaczcie, pierwszy mam smoka. Szina- Nieprawda. Czkawka- Pierwszy był Śledzik. Sączysmark- Niemożliwe. Szina- Niestety, taka jest prawda. Sączysmark- Ale jestem lepszy od was. Popatrzyłem na Szinę, ona uśmiechneła się do mnie, miała plan. Czkawka- Serio ? Sączysmark- No, ja mam smoka. Szina- A mógłbyś, podpalić tego smoka. Sączysmark- Pewnie. Czkawka- No to pokaż, pochwal się. Sączysmark popatrzył na nas, potem na smoka. Sączysmark- No dobra. Smoku zapal się. Nic. Sączysmark- No dalej smoku zapal się!!- Ruszył rękami przy jego oczach, smok się wystraszył i zapalił się, przy okazji zapalił również Sączysmarka. Odskoczył od smoka, pobiegł do rzeczki i usiadł w niej. Sączysmark- O jak dobrze. Nie mogliśmy dłużej wytrzymać i zaczeliśmy się śmiać. Czkawka- Miałeś racje hehe... Szina- Słucha się ciebie hehe... Sączysmark popatrzył na nas złowrogo i poszedł do smoka. Sączysmark- Ja przynajmiej mam smoka. Szina- Pewnie. Niespodziewanie zaczoł padać deszcz i na dodatek jeszcze burza była. Sączysmark- To ja uciekam do domy. Narazie Poleciał. Szina- Chodźmy, schrońmy się przed burzą. Szukaliśmy jakiegoś miejsca, zobaczyłem jaskinię. Czkawka- Zobacz jaskinia. Pobiegliśmy tam, deszcz padał strasznie mocno i jeszcze ta burza brrr... Niecierpie burzy, jeszcze na dodatek było nam zimno. Szina- Rozpale ogień. Czkawka- Dobry pomysł. Szina rozpaliła ogeiń, ale to nie pomogło dalej było zimno, spojrzałem na Szine jej też byo zimno. Usiadłem obok niej. Czkawka- Ogrzejmy się. Szina spojrzała na mnie jak na wariata. Szina- CO !!! Czkawka- Zimno nam, a ogień nas nie rozgrzeje po prostu się przytulmy. Wachała się chwile, ale w końcu przytuliła się do mnie. Czkawka- Widzisz, nie było tak strasznie. Szina- No nie. To było dziwne uczucie, pierwszy raz ją obiołem... To było nawet miłe. Szina- Ale to nic nie znaczy, i jeżeli komuś to... Czkawka- Spokojnie nikt się o tym nie dowie. Szina- Ok. Jestem zmęczona to był ciężki dzień. Puściła mnie, pocałowała mnie w policzek i poszła spać. Szina- Dobranoc Czkawka. Też się położyłem. Czkawka- Dobranoc Szina. 4. Tajemnicza postać. Obudziłem się, ale obok nie zobaczyłem Sziny. Czkawka- Szina?! Zaczołem się martwić, wstałem i wyszedłem na dwór. Pogoda była piękna, ale martwiłem się o nią. Czkawka- SZINA!!! Poczułem się, że jestem obserwonany. Nagle poczułem rękę na ramieniu, Szybko się obróciłem i cicho krzyknąłem. Szina- Hej mam jedzenie. Trzymała w ręku dwa martwe króliki.. Czkawka- To dobrze jestem głodny. Udało mi się rozpalić ogień, wziołem jednego królika i dałem go troche do ognia Szina- Co się stało, że wystraszyłeś się mnie ? Czkawka- Nic. Szina- Przecież krzyknołeś jak cię dotknełam. Co jest ? Czkawka- Nie wiem, czułem jak by ktoś mnie obserwował. Szina- Obserwował ? Czkawka- Tak. Szina- Troche to dziwne. Czkawka- Co masz na myśli ? Szina- No, że nie jesteśmy sami na tej wyspie. Może miała racje, wziołem królika, który już był dobry i jadłem go. Szina- To co idziemy dalej ? Czkawka- Tak. Szina- Dzisiaj czuje, że nam się uda znaleść smoka. Zjedliśmy do końca i wyszliśmy z jaskini. Szina- To może szczęścia poszukamy na klifach ? Czkawka- Ty prowadzisz . Już nie czułem się obserwowany, ale bardziej byłem niespokojny. Doszliśmy na klify, a tam zobaczyliśmy smoka Drating, spał. Schowaliśmy się w krzakach. Szina- Zobacz, co to za smok ? Czkawka- Chyba Drating. Szina- Podejdźmy bliżej. Poszła to ja za nią, niestety nadepnąłem na patyk, przez co smok się obudził i spojrzał na mnie, nagle doskoczył do mnie tak szybko, że nie zdążyłem zrobić uniku i smok mnie przewalił na plecy, warczał. Szina- Czkawka, żadnych gwałtownich ruchów. Czkawka- Sam na to wpadłem. Nagle smok dostał kamieniem w głowę,odwrócił się i patrzył teraz na Szinę. Szina- No chodź smoku, pokaż na co cię stać. Smok mnie póścił, nagle cisnął w nią kulą cienia, naszczęście zrobiła unik. Szina- To wszystko na co cię stać. Powoli szedł ku Sziny, spoglądał na nią złowrogim wzrokiem. Bałem się o nią, znowu poczułem, że ktoś nas obserwuje, obróciłem się i nic. Spojrzałem na Szinę. Czkawka- Uważaj na siebie. Szina- Dobrze. Krążyli w kółko i patrzyli na siebie, niespodziewanie Szina pokłoniła się smokowi, ale dalej patrzyła mu w oczy, smok patrzył na nią wyniośle, nieporuszał się i ku zdumieniu mnie, smok ugioł przed nią łape, pochylając głowe. Czkawka- Brawo Szina. Szina- To jeszcze nie koniec. Wyciągneła powoli rękę ku smokowi, szła powoli, smok troche się wachał, ale wkońcu pozwolił się dotknąć. Szina- Udało się. Powiedziała zadowolona, też się cieszyłem. Czkawka- Nieźle, to teraz leć z nim na krótki lot. Szina- Dobrze, zaraz wróce. Usiadła niepewnie na grzbiecie smoka i poleciała. Na początku nie szło im najlepiej, polecieli gdzieś dalej i znikli mi z oczy. Dalej czułem, że jestem obserwowany obróciłem się i zabaczyłem na drzewie jakąś osobe w kapturze. Ten ktoś widząc, że na niego patrze zeskoczył na ziemie i pobiegł w las, chciałem za nim pobiec gdy usłyszałem za sobą skrzydła smoka. Szina- Co tak patrzysz w las ? Czkawka- Ktoś tam był, obserwuje nas. Szina- Nikogo nie widziałam. Czkawka- Nie wiem kto to był, ale musimy uważać na niego. Szina- Jestem za. Jeżeli chcesz zobaczyć tego smoka, wejdź tutaj '' http://innaopowiescczkawkizdjecia.blog.pl. 5. Chwila przerwy. Patrzyłem na jej smoka, już nie patrzył na mnie jakby chciał mnie zabić tylko z takim spokojem. Widać, że przy Szinie się uspokoił. Szina- To gdzie teraz idziemy ? Sam nie wiedziałem gdzie, strzeliłem pierszą myśl jaka wpadła mi do głowy. Czkawka- Może chodźmy poszukać na plaży. Szina- Ale to kawał drogi. Czkawka- Nie mów mi, że się zmęczyłaś. Szina- Ja. Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy ? Czkawka- Sam nie wiem. Szina- No dobra, niech będzie plaża. Poszedłem pierwszy, Szina pogłaskała smoka i poszła za mną, smok szedł przy niej. Czkawka- Jak go nazwiesz ? Szina- To jest ona. Czkawka- Ona ? Szina- No tak. Czkawka- Ok. To jak ją nazwiesz. Zatrzymała się, ja też się zatrzymałem. Patrzyła na smoczyce i myślała. Szina- Może... Strzała. Smoczyca zamruczała jakby się zgodziła. Czkawka- Czemu, Strzała ? Szina- Bo doskoczyła na ciebie tak szybko. Jak strzała. Nawet ładne imie i faktycznie była szybka jak strzała. Czkawka- Pasuje do niej. Uśmiechnołem się do Sziny, odwzajemniła to. Szina- Dzięki. To co idziemy ? Czkawka- Tak, idziemy. Poszliśmy dalej, przy smoczycy czułem się troche bezpieczniej. Czkawka- Skoro masz smoka, to powinnaś wracać do domu. Szina- Co ty gadasz ? Czkawka- Nie chce cię zatrzymywać. Szina- Daj spokój jesteśmy partnerami i nie chce tego słuchać. Widać było po niej, że nie odpuści. Czkawka- No dobra. Nawet się cieszyłem, że chce zostać ze mną. Byliśmy w połowie drogi, zobaczyliśmy mały wodospad na polanie. Szina-Zróbmy sobie chwile przerwy. Czkawka- Dobra. Usiadłem przy wodospadzie, jaka to była ulga po takim marszu. Szina usiadła naprzeciwko mnie, Strzała napiła się wody, a potem położyła się obok niej. Szina- Ładnie tu. Czkawka- Musze ci przyznać naprawde tu ładnie. Napiłem się troche wody, była zimna ale dobra. Sziana wstała poszła do krzaków i wzieła troche jagód. Szina- Chcesz ? Czkawka- Pewnie. Dała mi kilka jagód, wzieła łuk i poszła do rzeczki. Napieła łuk,czekała i strzeliła. Wzieła strzałe na której była ryba. Szina- Prosze, Strzało. Strzała wzieła rybe i zjadła ją w całości. Niespodziewanie zaczeła zwracać rybe, wypluła połowe.Strzała spojrzała na Szine. Szina- Ok. Wzieła połowe ryby, kawałek ugryzła i powiedziała. Szina- Dzięki. Strzała poszła spać. Szina- To powiesz mi wkońcu co ci się śniło? Czkawka- A ty znowu o tym ? Nie chciałem o tym opowiadać. Szina- No dalej, przecież nie ma nikogo, jesteśmy sami. Spojrzała na mnie, takim błagalnym wzrokiem. Czkawka- No dobra, wygrałaś. Śniło mi się, że byłem w lesie, zobaczyłem cienistego wilka... Szina- Cienistego ? Czkawka- Był cały czarny jak cień, ledwo go widziałem. Szina- Co on chciał ? Czkawka- Bawić się, ale gdy podszedłem do niego zniknął. Potem pojawił się zielony smok o czerwonych oczach, patrzyła na mnie złowrogo, nagle poleciał gdzieś.Następnie usłyszałem ryk smoków, pobiegłem tam, zobaczyłem jak ten zielony smok je łapie. Spojrzał na mnie, chwycił mnie i miał mnie zabić, gdy znikąd pojawił się ten sam wilk. Pokonał go, ale ledwo podrzedł do mnie, zobaczyłem na jego plecach skrzydła... Szina- Skrzydła ? Czkawka- No, skrzydła jak u smoka. Szina- Przecież, wilki nie mają skrzydeł. Czkawka- To był sen. Szina- Racja. Czkawka- Wsiadłem na niego, zabierając smoka i polecieliśmy na berk. Wszyscy się cieszyli że wróciłem szczególnie ty i rodzice. Pokazałem wam smoka, ale on się obudził spojrzał na wszystkich, gdy zobaczył mnie uspokoił się tyle, że jego oczy zmieniły kolor z czerwonych na niebieskie. Wyciągnąłem do niego rękę i udało mi się go dotknąć, niespodziewanie jego oczy znowu były czerwone, odepchnął mnie, drapiąc mnie blisko serca. Następnie zaczoł łapać smoki i koniec. Szina- Dziwny sen. Czkawka- Zgadzam się. Jak myślisz co on może oznaczać ? Szina- Według mnie, ten wilk może oznaczać twojego przyjaciela, który chce się zaprzyjaźnić. Czerwone oczy niebespieczeństwo chyba. Łapanie smoków jakieś polowanie. Wilk pomaga, raczej pomoc w potrzebie. powrót-dom, niebieskie oczy może oznaczać dobroć albo miłość. rana przy sercu zawiedziesz się na kimś i znowu polowanie. Tak to dla mnie wygląda. Czkawka- Oby się nie spełniło. Szina- Zobaczymy. 6. Nocna Furia i Łowczyni Posiedzieliśmy jeszcze troche i gadaliśmy o moim śnie. Szina- Dobra Czkawka. Czas iść dalej, mamy jeszcze kawał drogi. Miała racje, troche czasu straciliśmy na gadaniu. Czkawka- Dobrze. Szina obudziła Strzałe i poszliśmy dalej. Czkawka- Jak myślisz Szina ? To była ona tej nocy, kiedy płyneliśmy na wyspe ? Szina- Nie. To nie była ona, tamten smok był czarny. Czkawka- Więc jak myślisz co to był za smok ? Szina- Nie wiem, jakiś tajemniczy smok. Może... Nie mówie, że to był on. Czkawka- No mów. Szina- Myśle, że to była Nocna Furia. Czkawka- Nocna Furia ? Przecież Nocne Furie mieszkają na wyspie Nocny. ( Jest Wyspa Nocy, ale one są bardzo agresywne do ludzi i nikt ich nie chce tresować) Szina- Przecież wiem, Czkawka. Ja tylko tak myśle. Czkawka- To po co, miał by lecieć tutaj ? Szina- Nie wiem. Doszliśmy na plaże przy zachodzie słońca. Szina- No udało się. Czkawka- Tak, przejdźmy się wzdłuż plaży. Szina- Spoko. Było ciepło, nagle usłyszeliśmy hałas przy krzakach, a potem jakby pomruki zranionego smoka. Czkawka- Słyszałaś ? Szina- To przy krzakach. Skryliśmy się przy krzakach i zobaczyliśmy smoka. Był cały czarny, ma kilka ran jakby z kimś walczył, widziałem, że ma coś ze skrzydłem i miał zielone oczy. Czkawka- Czy to... Szina- Chyba Nocna Furia...Nie do wiary. Smok lizał rany, trzeba było mu pomóc. Czkawka- Pomóżmy mu. Szina- Zwariowałeś. Słuchaj to jest szalony pomysł. Czkawka- Nie możemy go tak zostalić. Szina- To jest Nocna Furia. Nie bez powodu na drugie ma Furia. Czkawka- Spróbujmy, jeżeli nam się nie uda... Szina- Dobrze, chodź tylko ostrożnie. Wyszliśmy powoli z krzaków, smok zobaczył nas. Stanął gotowy do walki. Czkawka- Spokojnie, chcemy ci pomóc. Smok zaczął warczeć, niespodziewanie cisnął nas plazmą, Szina pchneła mnie na ziemie. Szina- Mówiłam ci, że to szalony pomysł. Czkawka- Lubisz takie pomysły. Westchnęła, wstaliśmy z ziemii, smok dalej warczał i patrzył na nas złowieszczo. Czkawka- Masz jakiś pomysł. Spojrzałem na nią. Szina- Mam. Strzała pomóż !! Strzała zjawiła się na zawołanie, stanieła między nami a smokiem. Czarny smok troche się zdziwił, że Strzała nam pomaga. Chciałem wykorzystać sytuacje. Czkawka- Widzisz, nie jesteśmy źli, chcemy ci pomóc. Mówiłem spokojnie i powoli szedłem w strone smoka. Smok patrzył na mnie troche mniej złowieszczo, ale dalej warczał. Szina podeszła do Strzały i pogłaskała ją. Czkawka- Zobacz, daj sobie pomóc. Smok spojrzał na nich i jakby się troche uspokoił, bo przestał warczeć. Już byłem bardzo blisko niego, chciałem wyciągnąć do niego rękę, gdy znikąd wystrzelona strzała z kuszy obok smoka. Co spowodowało, że Nocna Furia wystraszył się i pognał szybko w las. Potem pojawił się ten sam koleś w kapturze, Strzała była niespokojna, warczała na niego. Ktoś- Co wy robiliście z tym smokiem.- Miał młody, kobiecy głos i była wysokości mnie i Sziny. Szina - Chcieliśmy mu pomóc. Ktoś- Pomóc ? Temu smokowi nie da się pomóc.- Podeszła do swojej strzały i próbowała ją wyciągnąć Nagle Szina szturchnęła mnie. Szian- To Łowczyni.- Powiedziała mi na ucho. Czkawka- Co ? - Powiedziałem szeptem. Szina zobacz na jej na plecach znak.http://innaopowiescczkawkizdjecia.blog.pl/ Już wiedziałem, co ona chciała zrobić z Nocną Furią. Czkawka- Ty polujesz na niego ? - Spytałem się łowczyni. Łowczyni- Zgadza się i jeżeli go wytresuje cię tego smoka... Szina- Grozisz nam ? Łowczyni- Tak. Strzała zaczeła warczeć. Szina- Nie boimy się ciebie. Łowczyni- A powinnyście. I pobiegła do lasu. Martwiłem się o smoka,ale było ciemna. Czkawka- Nie możemy go tak zostawić. Jeżeli ona go znajdzie pierwsza... Szina- Spokojnie Czkawka. Nie pozwolimy jej na to, prawda Strzała ? Spojrzeliśmy na smoka, Strzała zawarczała. Szina- Widzisz zgadza się. Ale jutro będziemy go szukać. Czkawka- Ale... Szina- Żadnych ale. Słuchaj jest ciemno, nie zobaczymy go w ciemności. Z samego rana będziemy go szukać. Spojrzałem w niebio, miała racje. Było ciemno, a Nocna Furia jest teraz wystraszony i cały czarny było by ciężko. Czkawka- Zgoda. Szina- Ok. Chodźmy do tej naszej jaskini. Poszliśmy do jaskini. 7 Szukanie W jaskini Strzała pomogła nam rozpalić ogień, bo było troche nam zimno. Szina- Dziękuje, Strzało. Podrapała ją za uchem. Usiedliśmy przy ogniu. Szina- To jaki masz jutro plan ? Czkawka- Aha plany... Mamy plany... zaraz... Szina- Nie masz planu, zgadłam ? Czkawka- No, taki mam mały plan. Szina- Mów, jestem ciekawa. Czkawka- No więc... - Nie wiedziałem co powiedzieć i zaczołem gadać co mi przyszło do głowy- Wstajemy rano i idziemy szukać tego smoka. Szina- Ok, to może ja poszukam z góry, a ty na lądzie. To był dobry plan. Czkawka- Dobra. A jak znajdziemy tego smoka. Szina- Może jakiś sygnał. Czkawka- Dobra, ale jaki. Zaczeliśmy myśleć. Szina- Może będziemy ryczeć jak smoki ? Czkawka- Nie jeszcze Łowczyni by nas usłyszała i poszłaby za nami. Szina- No tak. Myśleliśmy dalej, ale nic nam nie przychodziło do głowy. Nagle Strzała podeszła do Sziny, ułożyła się, ale głowe położyła na jej kolanach. Szina- Co ? Chcesz, żebym cię podrapała ? Strzała- Rau. To chyba oznaczało, że tak. Uśmiechnołem się na ten widok, jak Szina drapała ją, a smok powoli zasypiał. Szina- Ej... -Spojrzałem na nią.- A może zawyjemy jak wilki ? To było głupie, ale i dobre. Czkawka- Niegłupi pomysł. Szina- Serio ? Czkawka- Tak. Szina- No ok. A jeżeli spotkamy Łowczynię ? Czkawka- Chyba tylko ja. Szina- No właśnie. Czkawka- Nie bój się poradze sobie jak zwykle. Szina- Dobrza Czkawka, chodźmy spać jeżeli mamy wstać. Czkawka- Ok Niespodziewanie zaczoł wiać mocny wiatr, przez co nie mieliśmy ognia i było nam zimno. Szina- No pięknie, zamarżniemy tutaj. Smok położył się koło nas i przykrył nas swoim skrzydłem, dzięki temu nie wiało nam. Czkawka- Jednak nie zamarżniemy. Dzięki Strzała. Spojrzałem na smoka, Strzała zamruczała i poszła spać. Czkawka- Dobranoc Szina. Szina- Dobranoc. Poszliśmy spać. ''Rano : Obudziłem się, byłem wypoczęty i czułem się świetnie. Słońce ledwo wstawało, spojrzałem na bok Szina i Strzała jeszcze spały. Czkawka- JUŻ RANEK, WSTAWAJ SZINA !!! Szina- Jest jeszcze ciemno. Strzała wstała i wyszła z jaskini. Szina obróciła się na drugi bok. Wskoczyłem na nią. Czkawka- WSTAWAJ !!! Szina- Złaź ze mnie. Zwaliła mnie na ziemie, a sama wstała. Szina- Nierób tak więcej. Wyciągneła do mnie rękę, chwyciłem ją i pomogła mi wstać. Czkawka- Dobrze, że wstałaś. Szina- Po co ten pośpiech.- Mówiła zaspanym głosem i przeciągneła się. Czkawka- Musimy go znaleść. Szina- Dobrze. Wyszliśmy na zewnątrz, Strzała siedział i patrzyła w niebo. Szina- No to co, Strzało. Polatamy sobie ? Strzała gdy tylko usłyszała te słowa zaczeła skakać. Czkawka- Nie może się doczekać. Szina pogłaskała ją po głowie i weszła na jej grzbiet. Szina- Uważaj na siebie. Czkawka- Ty również. Pomachała mi, smoka znosił się do góry i polecieli. Zostałem sam, poszedłem w drugą strone, było nudno bez Sziny i dziwnie. Widziałem kilka smoków : Śmiertników i Koszmarów. Nagle pomyślałem. Myśl- Może wytresuje jednego z nich i polece na nim. Szybko odtrąciłem tą myśl, nie lubiłem iść na skróty i poszedłem dalej zostawiając smoki. Dziwiłem się, że nigdzie nie widziałem Łowczyni. Była młoda co oznaczało, że trenuje dopiero aby być prawdziwym Łowcą. Po dwóch godzinach nudy usłyszałem wycie Sziny, też zawyłem i chwile potem przyleciała po mnie. Szina- Znalazłam go. Czkawka- Gdzie ? Szina- Przy wodospadzie, wsiadaj. Wyciągneła rękę, spojrzałem niepewnie na smoka. Strzała była spokojna. Szina- No wsiadasz czy nie, smok nie będzie czekać. Miała racje, chwyciłem ją i usiadłem na grzbiecie smoka. Trzymałem się Sziny. Szina- Wyluzuj Czkawka.Lecimy. Wznieśliśmy się wysoko. Widziałem niesamowite widoki, wiatr we włosach i czułem się wolny jak ptak. Szkoda tylko, że lot był krótki. Czkawka- Było świetnie. Wylądowaliśmy po drugiej stronie rzeczki i zobaczyłem Nocną Furię. 8 Szczerbatek Smok zobaczył nas, ale nie był zadowolony od razu warczył na nas i zaczoł atakować z plazymy. Pierwszy strzał poszedł na mnie. Szina- Uważaj !! Strzała w ostatniej chwili chwyciła mnie za tył kamizelki i pociągneła mnie do góry. Czkawka- Uf... O mały włos. Znowu zaatakował tym razem do Sziny, ale była szybka i zrobiła unik. Strzała odstawiła mnie na ziemie i staneła w naszej obronie. Czkawka- Masz pomysł ? Spojrzałem na Szine, ona rozglądała się . Szina- Mam pomysł !! Czkawka- Jaki ? Szina- Na razie mnie pilnujcie. Strzała i Nocna Furia patrzyli na siebie i warczyli. Szina podeszła do Strzały, wzieła łuk, kiedy smok to zobaczył skoczył na nią z pazurami, ale Strzała odtrąciła go ogonem. Szina- Dzięki, Strzała.-Powiedziała z ulgą. Szina poszła do rzeczki, napieła łuk i strzeliła do wody. Smok zobaczywszy to zdziwił się, że nie w niego strzeliła. Szina- Daj mu tą rybe. Czkawka- Co ? Szina- Tobie jakoś troche ufa, mi nie. Wziołem rybe niechętnie i powoli szedłem do smoka. Szina- Powoli, patrz mu w oczy. Spojrzałem w jego ślepia widziałem w nich niepokój. Szina- Pokaż mu rybe. Czkawka- Ale ja nie chcę. Szina- Spokojnie jak by co, Strzała poleci ci na ratunek. Czkawka- Zawsze coś. Pokazałem mu rybe, smok powoli się do mnie zbliżał. Czkawka- Ty to działa. Otworzyły paszcze i zobaczyłem, że nie ma zębów. Czkawka- Eee... Szina, on miał zęby ? Szina- Miał zęby. Nagle wysunął zęby i zabrał mi rybe tak szybo nim się zorientowałem. Czkawka- Łał. Niespodziewanie zaczoł się do mnie zbliżać, zacząłem się cofać do tyłu i niestety trafiłem na drzewo. Czkawka- Szina ! Widziałem,że Strzała chciała mi pomóc. Szina- Czekaj, Strzała.- Zatrzymała swojego smoka, a do mnie krzykneła- Spokojnie nic ci nie zrobi. Czkawka- Taa, jasne. Smok patrzył na mnie, nieoczekiwanie zwrócił troche ryby. Czkawka- Blee... Nocna Furia czekała. Szina- Weź rybe i ugryź ją. Czkawka- Chyba żartujesz ? Nie wezmę...- Smok zawarczał. Wziołem rybe i ugryzłem, uśmiechnąłem się do smoka, on odzajemnił mi tym samym. Szian- Super. Spróbuj go dotknąć. Czkawka- Co ? Szina- Chciałeś mu pomóc ? Czkawka- Tak. Szina- To idź mu pomóc. Podniołem rękę, aby go dotknąć i udało się. Szian- Brawo, masz smoka jak go nazwiesz ? Spojrzałem na niego. Czkawka- Nazwie go Szczerbatek. 9 Leczenie ran Głaskałem go i obejrzałem jego rany, nie wyglądały za dobrze. Czkawka- Szina, chodź zobacz rany. Szina podeszła, ale smok warczał zacząłem go uspokajać. Czkawka- Spokojnie mordko, ona chce ci pomóc.- Mówiłem i głaskałem uspokajająco. Szczerbatek przestał warczeć, ale ją obserwował dokładnie. Szina patrzyła na jego rany. Szina- Ojoj... Czkawka- No i co ? Szina- Te rany są po walce. Czkawka- Jakiej walce ?- Ciekawy byłem. Szina- Musiał walczyć z inną Nocną Furią, chyba o dominację i przegrał. Czkawka- To czemu jest tutaj ? Szina- My się wydaje, że jeżeli przegrał walkę... Musieli go wygnać. Czkawka- Wygnać ? Szina- Dla tego tu jest i ma te rany. Spojrzałem na Szczerbatka, pokiwał głową jak by się z nią zgadzał. Czkawka- Ale coś mu jest ? Szina- No więc... Rane można dać alkoholem, a skrzydło to proste złamanie usztywni się na kilka dni i skrzydło jak nowe. Czkawka- To dobrze, a masz alkohol ? Szina- A no mam- Uśmiechneła się, poszła do Strzały tam miała torbe i wyjeła małą buteleczkę.- Trzymam ją na wszelki wypadek, gdyby bliźniacy zrobiliby komuś krzywdę. Czkawka- Ok, a co ze skrzydłem ? Grzebała w torbie, szukała jeszcze czegość i wyjeła jakąś szmatkę. Szina- Jeżeli chodzi o skrzydło to wystarczy kilka patyków i pnącza. Czkawka- A na tak.- Uderzyłem się w czoło ręką. Szina- To fajnie. Wiesz co przytrzymaj go, może się rzucać, kiedy posmaruje mu rany. Głaskałem Szczerbatka, widziałem jak Szina moczy szmate. Szina- Gotowy, będzie troche szczypać.- Powiedziała do Szczerbatka. Pierwszą rane przejechała po brzuchu szmatką od razu zaczął się szamotać. Czkawka- Spokojnie, Szczerbatku. To dla twojego dobra.- Głaskałem go, troche to uspokajało.- Bardzo dobrze. I jak tam ?- Spytałem się Sziny. Szina- Rana na brzuchu troche mniej krwawi. To dobry znak. Podeszła do następnej rany na plecach. Przetarła rane nie rzucał się, ale mruczał załośnie z bólu. Szina- Jesteś dzielny Szczerbatek. Dobra teraz najgorsze przy szyji. Znowu namoczyła szmatke. Szina- Uważaj Czkawka. Strzała jak by co chroń nas- Smoczyca była gotowa nas obronić. Delikatnie dotkneła szmatką przy szyji, smok odepchnął ją. Szina- Wiem, że boli ale musisz wytrzymać.- Spróbowała jeszcze raz. Dotkneła go, ale niestety Szczerbatek stanął na tylnych łapach i podrapał ją w ramię. Szina- Ała... Moja ręka- Jej ręka nie wyglądała najlepiej, mocno krwawiła. Czkawka- Szina. Wszystko ok ? - Po co ja się pytam, skoro jej ręka krwawi. Szczerbatek zobaczywszy co narobił, podszedł do niej. Szina- Nic się nie stało, to tylko ręka.- Widziałem,że Szczerbatkowi jest smutno co zrobił. Szina wyciągnęła rękę, Szczerbatek dał się dotknąć. Szina- Znajdź coś, co zatamuje moje krwawienie. A ja sprawdzę skrzydło naszego przyjaciela, bo rany przestały mu krwawić. Czkawka- Dasz rade ? Z taką ręką. Szina- Będzie dobrze, Czkawka. Idź szukać. Może w mojej torbie coś znajdziesz. Podszedłem do Strzały, otworzyłem torbę, było tam : Smoczymiętka, jeszcze jedna butelka pewnie z alkoholem, sztylet, szmata duża i kilka jagód. Wziąłem butelkę i szmatę. Czkawka- Prosze Szina. Szina badała jeszcze skrzydło, spojrzała na mnie, potem na rzeczy jakie wziąłem. Szina- Dobrze, potrzymaj jeszcze chwile. Patrzyłem jak ogląda skrzydło. Czkawka- I jak z jego skrzydłem ? Szina- Naprawde nie jest źle, wystarczy usztywnić skrzydło na tydzień i będzie mógł znowu latać. Teraz możesz mi dać te rzeczy. Podałem jej rzeczy. Szina- Ja sprawdzę swoją rękę, a ty idź poszukać kilka gałęzi i pnącz. Jak chcesz pójdzie z tobą Strzała, a ja popilnuje Szczerbatka. Czkawka- Dobrze, tylko uważajcie na siebie jak Łowczyni was znaj... Szina- Nieznajdzie, lepiej ty uważaj. - Uśmiechneła się. Czkawka- Chodź Strzało.- Podeszła do mnie i pokazała głową, żebym wszedł na jej grzbiet. Szina- Strzała ma racje, latając będzie szybciej i lepiej się pośpieście zbliża się deszcz. Czkawka- Wiesz co, zaprowadź Szczerbatka do naszej jaskini.- Wsiadłem na Strzałe. Szina- Leć. Polecieliśmy. 10 Pułapki Strzał latała dobrze, a ja się czułem wspaniale. Rozglądałem się, aż wkońcu zobaczyłem kilka pnącz i drzew. Czkawka- Strzała, ląduj.- Dotknąłem ją przy szyj. Strzała szybko wylądowała przy drzewach, poczułem się niepewnie jakby zaraz co się miało stać niedobrego. Szłem powoli w kierunku pnącz, nagle Strzała odciągnęła mnie do tyłu. Czkawka- Co jest ? - Nie wiedziałem o co jej chodziło. Strzała strzeliła z kuli cienia i uruchomiła jakąś pułapkę. To była sieć na smoki. Czkawka- Dzięki Strzała.- Pogłaskałem ją. Wpadłem na pomysł, żeby wziąść tą sieć jest mocniejsza od pnąć. Naszczęście Szina zostawiła torbę, wyjąłem z niej sztylet i podeszłem do sieci. Zacząłem go tnąc, zajęło mi to kilka minut, ale udało sie zrobić z niego sznurek. Włożyłem sznurek i sztylet do torby. Czkawka- Dobrze Strzało, teraz kilka gałezi. Zacząłem zbierać kilka gałezi, gdy poczułem na sobie czyjeś spojrzenie, obróciłem się i nic. Poszedłem do Strzały i wpadłem na pułapkę linkową, patrzyłem teraz do góry nogami. Czkawka- Strzała pomóż mi. Smok odrazu do mnie podleciał. Nagle znikąd została rzucony mały nóż obok Strzały. Łowczyni- Zostaw go.-Rozkazała Strzale, wyskoczyła z drzewa. Strzała nie ruszała się, ale stanęła w pozycji obronnej i warczała na nią. Czkawka- To ty zrobiłaś te pułapki. Łowczyni- No raczej.- Dziwnie wyglądała do góry nogami. Czkawka- Po co ? Łowczyni- Na pewno nie dla ciebie. - Podeszła do mnie, wzięła swoj nóż i przetneła linkę. Spadłem na plecy, Strzała pomogła mi wstać. Czkawka- Dzięki- Zwróciłem sie do Łowczyni. Łowczyni- Nie dziękuj. Mam nadzieje, że nie znalazłeś Nocną Furię.- Chyba na mnie patrzyła jakby chciała mnie przejrzeć. Czkawka- Ja... Nigdzie go nie widziałem...- Jąkałem się. Łowczyni- Mam nadzieje. A teraz stąd lecie.- Wziąłem moje patyki i wsiadłem na Strzałe. Czkawka- Lecimy stąd.- Polecieliśmy. Niewidzieliś Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach